


heights

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, elistrick, helicopter date, patrick is so sweet smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or, the one where elisa (almost) throws up.





	

"Don't look yet, don't look," Patrick said, keeping two hands clasped tight over his wife's eyes as he helped maneuver the parking lot.

 

"You're making me nervous," Elisa giggled, holding out her arms.

 

"And... 3... 2... 1... surprise!"

 

Patrick brought his hands away, revealing a huge grey building that looked like an air hangar. Actually, that's what it probably was - since the sign read "Sky Dance Helicopter and Aeroplane Rides".

 

Patrick wrapped his arms around Elisa's waist. "So... ?" he said, nervous for her response.

 

Elisa wanted to be excited. She really did. A helicopter ride over LA? How romantic is that? It must have cost a fortune, too. There was just one little issue.

 

She was afraid of heights. Deathly afraid. 

 

But she couldn't hurt Patrick's feelings. He probably spent a lot of time and effort setting this up, and he was so sweet, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

 

"It sounds amazing, babe," she lied.

 

"Great," Patrick said and his eyes seemed to light up.

 

Elisa would sacrifice the world just to see that look. She could put aside her fears for it.

 

~~~

 

After a quick sign-in and safety briefing, they were brought out to the main hangar area, where they met their pilot.

 

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Stump," the woman said, "I'm Andrea Scarlett, and I'll be your pilot for the evening. I hope you find your ride pleasant and romamtic!"

 

"I'm sure we will, thank you," Patrick said as they got in and grabbed their headsets.

 

He glanced over to Elisa, who was almost paler than him. He squeezed her hand. "Everything OK?"

 

Elisa nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she denied. "Just a little nervous, y'know?" Understatement of the year, she thought.

 

He smiled. "I'm right by you, honey," he said.

 

Elisa took a deep breath. It would be OK. She would be OK.

 

"And we're lifting off," Andrea announced.

 

The blades began to spin and Elisa could feel the helicopter leaving the ground. She gripped her husband's hand a little tighter and sucked in a breath, keeping her gaze straight ahead. If she didn't look down, everything would be fine.

 

As the helicopter hovered higher and began to fly in another direction, Elisa felt her stomach do flips and her head began to spin. This was not going to be fun.

 

"Seriously, Lisa, are you OK?" Patrick said over his headsets, looking at her with concern.

 

"I'm afraid of heights," Elisa blurted. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to disappoint you! I'm sorry!"

 

"You should've told me!" Patrick said. "I would have called this off in a heartbeat had I known, you know that!"

 

"I'm sorry," Elisa said again and tried to keep looking forwards. "I'm really sorry."

 

Patrick sighed and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't apologize, you don't have to. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

 

For about half the ride, that's how they stayed - huddled together with Elisa's face buried in Patrick's neck. But she was finally done with it. She was going to enjoy this, damnit. So she glanced just above Patrick's shoulder.

 

Elisa had never seen such a gorgeous view of the sunset over the beaches of LA.

 

"Wow," she mumbked, putting her head up a bit more to truly take it in. "Patrick, look bow beautiful that is, it's amazing!"

 

Patrick simply smiled at her. "Are you better now?"

 

Elisa nodded, inching her way slowly but surely out of Patrick's arms. She was still tight against him, but at least she could see the view.

 

"Almost as beautiful as you," Patrick said with a smirk. "But it doesn't have your personality."

 

Elisa chuckled. "You cheesy motherfucker."

 

"You married me."

 

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute fluffiness.
> 
> I don't own Elisa or Patrick, just my original work. pls don't sue me xoxo ojk


End file.
